A través de tu ventana
by IfYouSaySoLover
Summary: Blaine no tardó en juntar coraje y tomar tímidamente la mano de Kurt. No se habían dado cuenta, pero sus vidas se habían unido para siempre desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron a través de sus ventanas. Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.


p class="MsoTitle"Ese había sido unos de los días más agitados de Blaine en el set de la serie de la que era protagonista. Tenía participación en prácticamente todas las escenas que se pretendían grabar y eso había provocado que no pudiese tomar un descanso en ningún momento durante el tiempo de trabajo. Estaba cansado, pero no podía negar estar totalmente agradecido de tener la posibilidad de vivir de la profesión con la que había soñado desde pequeño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Una vez en su apartamento, lanzó las llaves sobre la mesa, dejó el bolso sobre una silla, el abrigo en el perchero, y mientras desanudaba la pajarita en su cuello con una mano y con la otra despeinaba su cabello repleto de gomina para conseguir liberar sus rizos naturales, se dirigía hacia la habitación para seleccionar una muda de ropa cómoda y fresca que ponerse cuando saliera de la ducha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Allí sobre la cama, lo observaba ingresar al cuarto Salem, el gatito negro que se había convertido en su compañero de vida desde que lo llevó consigo a su hogar tres años atrás. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¡Oye, Sal! ¡Hola, Salie! ¿Cómo estás, amiguito? ―decía de forma tonta mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a acariciarlo en el lomo―. ¿Quién me ha extrañado hoy, uh? ¿Tú me extrañaste, Salie?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"El animal ronroneaba en respuesta y se dejaba mimar por Blaine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"El moreno lo observó unos minutos. Todavía recordaba aquel día lluvioso en el que escuchó un leve maullido proveniente del callejón que separaba su edificio de otro que aún estaba en construcción. Se dejó guiar por él y lo encontró. Un pequeño gatito, de no más de unas dos semanas de vida, solo, mojado y seguramente hambriento. Miró a su alrededor y buscó entre la basura y los materiales de construcción que había allí, pero no encontró a su mamá ni algún posible hermanito. Lo tomó con cuidado, le daba un poco de temor hacerle daño al sentir que su cuerpo era tan frágil. Lo arropó entre las solapas de su abrigo y subió a su apartamento. Durante los días siguientes se encargó de alimentarlo, llevarlo al veterinario para que recibiera las vacunas correspondientes y castrarlo, y brindarle el cuidado y cariño necesarios para que comenzara a crecer feliz y saludable, preguntándose a quién podía acudir para que lo adoptaran. Finalmente, el amor que le brindaba el felino fue más fuerte y terminó por convencerse a sí mismo que no estaría en ningún otro lugar mejor que allí con él. Desde entonces, Salem se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Blaine y representaba uno de los seres más importantes en su vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¿Qué tal si miramos un poco afuera antes de que vaya a bañarme?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Lo tomó en sus brazos y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. A Salem lo volvía loco observar los movimientos de la calle. Esa abertura del departamento daba directo hacia el callejón en el que Blaine encontró a su mascota y a unos metros se alzaba el edificio de al lado interponiéndose en la vista que uno podía llegar a tener del exterior, pero aun así desde allí se llegaba a observar un pequeño tramo de la calle y la acera, y por lo tanto Salem podía entretenerse con ver pasar alguna persona o automóvil al acercarse al vidrio en brazos de Blaine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―El cielo está precioso. ¿No, Salie? Totalmente despejado... ―mencionaba el moreno mientras miraba la luna y las estrellas brillando en el firmamento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Mientras el minino se distraía, a Blaine algo le llamó la atención cuando apartó su vista del azul profundo de arriba. La edificación que se encontraba a algunos metros del edificio de él había terminado de ser construida hacía algunos meses y aún quedaban apartamentos sin habitar. Un ejemplo era el que se encontraba justo frente al suyo. Esa noche era la primera vez que veía la luz encendida allí. No tenía cortinas y eso le permitía ver perfectamente hacia el interior de lo que parecía ser una sala de estar. Se preguntó si era legal que sucediera eso, que desde un departamento se pudiese observar el interior de otro sin problemas y viceversa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"El castaño acomodaba libros en la repisa que Finn le había ayudado a colocar el día anterior, mientras su amiga tomaba agua tibia con limón en el sofá junto a él. Había ido a visitarlo para conocer su nuevo apartamento y ayudarlo a terminar de acomodar las cosas que aún estaban embaladas. Las cajas ocupaban mucho espacio y él quería despejarlo para poder invitar a toda la familia a una cena de inauguración./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¿Sabes qué? Me gusta ―afirmó ella―. Es amplio, tus muebles caben bien, va con tu estilo. Definitivamente, me gusta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―A Finn también le gustó ―sonrió Kurt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Estaba contento. Rachel tenía razón, el lugar era mucho más grande que su anterior apartamento y contaba con la ventaja de estar a tan sólo minutos de las oficinas de Vogue y de NYADA, donde estudiaba. Además la zona en la que se encontraba el edificio era muy bonita y una de las más seguras en Nueva York./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Estoy muy orgullosa por ti, por tus logros... Te has esforzado mucho y lo mereces, así que disfrúta-¡Hey! ¡Oye, Tommy! ¡No! ¡Deja de arañar mi bolso!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Kurt se giró y lanzó una carcajada al ver la escena: Tom, su gato, estaba aferrado al bolso de Rachel mientras ella intentaba quitárselo. Parecía una pelea de niños. Dejó los libros un momento, se acercó hacia ellos y agarró a Tom con cuidado, quitando sus garras de las pertenencias de Rachel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Con el animal en sus brazos se dirigió a la cocina y una vez allí colocó alimento en su tazón para que se entretuviese un momento. Rachel hacía su mejor esfuerzo por agradarle a Tom pero él siempre encontraba la forma de fastidiarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Al regresar a la sala, Kurt halló a su amiga observando por la gran ventana que daba al callejón que separaba su edificio del contiguo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Deberías... Deberías comprar unas cortinas, se ve todo desde aquí y lo más probable es que desde el otro apartamento también se pueda ver hacia el tuyo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Lo sé ―dijo Kurt asomándose al vidrio―. No es algo que me preocupe, no vi a nadie allí todavía, quizás el dueño pasa todo el día fuera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Cuando la caja de los libros estuvo vacía y todos ellos se encontraban en su lugar, el castaño y su amiga apagaron las luces y se acomodaron en el sofá a mirar una película y a disfrutar de las palomitas que ella había preparado mientras esperaba que Kurt terminase. Tommy tan sólo se dedicó a descansar en su almohadón el resto de la noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Sábado, eso significaba limpieza general para Blaine que se encargaba de generar suficiente desorden y suciedad durante los días de semana. Hacia la tarde ya había acabado con la cocina, el baño y el living comedor, dejando como siempre la habitación para lo último./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Apareció en su cuarto con un delantal rojo, guantes para proteger sus manos de los productos que utilizaba, un balde, un trapeador, un escobillón y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era una imagen realmente divertida para cualquiera que tuviese la oportunidad de apreciarla. Salem lo miró con indiferencia desde la cama, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Blaine se detuvo, se le desdibujó la sonrisa y frunció el ceño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Tienes razón. Falta algo ―concluyó, como si su mascota le hubiese querido transmitir eso mismo con su expresión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Abandonó lo que llevaba consigo en la puerta que separaba los cuartos y volvió a la sala. Una melodía comenzó a escucharse desde allí, probablemente había encendido el equipo de música y lo había puesto al máximo volumen, como solía hacer cuando el horario correspondía con los momentos en los que se podía hacer algo de ruido según el acuerdo de convivencia del edificio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"Right right, turn off the lights,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"We're gonna lose our minds tonight,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"What's the dealio?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"El moreno cantaba como si estuviese participando de un concierto y fuese el vocalista principal de la banda. Bailaba y saltaba mientras barría, para luego cerrar los ojos y seguir cantando con más pasión utilizando el escobillón como si de un micrófono se tratase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"I love when it's all too much, /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"5am turn the radio up/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"Where's the rock and roll?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"Party Crasher,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"Penny Snatcher,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"Call me up if you want gangsta/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"Don't be fancy, just get dancey/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"Why so serious?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Luego de correr a Salem de la superficie sobre la que se encontraba y tender la cama, se giró hacia la ventana y la abrió para permitir que el aire se renovase en la habitación. No pudo evitar que el ritmo de la canción lo guiase y comenzó a cantar cada vez más fuerte y a moverse con más ganas. Parecía tener toda una coreografía armada para la ocasión. Se sentía desinhibido, eran sólo él y su mayor pasión, la música./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Isabelle de a poco se había convertido en una gran amiga de Kurt, más allá de su relación laboral de jefa-empleado. En realidad, ella era una persona muy carismática y sociable, por eso gran parte del personal que comprendía su empresa la apreciaba. Menuda ventaja para alguien que debe encargarse del buen funcionamiento de toda una organización como lo era Vogue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Desde el momento en que se presentó a la entrevista laboral, Klempt descubrió que Kurt tenía mucho potencial en lo referido al mundo de la moda. Es por eso que enseguida supo que era a quien tenía que contratar para el puesto que a ella le había gustado denominar como "secretario", aunque en realidad era su consejero y participaba activamente de muchas elecciones de vestuario, elaboración de bocetos para nuevas prendas y composición de conjuntos y colecciones completas. El castaño adoraba su trabajo y el trato con Isabelle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"El día en que recibió la carta de NYADA debía ir a trabajar. Fue entonces que le contó a Klempt que finalmente había sido aceptado y que lo lamentaba pero que buscaría un trabajo con menos carga horaria que le permitiese estudiar y dedicarle el tiempo necesario a sus actividades en la prestigiosa universidad. Isabelle se negó rotundamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¡Uh-uh! ¡No voy a permitírtelo! ¿Crees que por ser universitario vas a abandonarme? ¿Tú, el mejor compañero de trabajo y el más talentoso que he tenido jamás? ―bromeó un poco la mayor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Después de un rato de conversar y coordinar los días y los turnos en los que Kurt debía asistir a clases y considerar los momentos que dedicaría a prepararse para los exámenes, ambos decidieron que seguiría trabajando en Vogue, con horarios rotativos y acoplados a las necesidades del castaño. Desde entonces los sábados habían sido un caos para Hummel. Estaba acostumbrado a dedicarlo a pasear por la ciudad con Rachel, leer sus novelas, visitar a su padre, mirar alguna serie, o simplemente tumbarse en la cama con Tom y descansar. Todas esas actividades habían quedado relegadas para el domingo y el primer día del fin de semana lo utilizaba para terminar los trabajos que Isabelle le encargaba y que no llegaba a completar estando en la oficina por el corto tiempo que pasaba en ellas. No le molestaba, él amaba su trabajo y lo disfrutaba, pero ese ritmo podía volverse agotador./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Ese día era sábado. Estaba en el sofá de la sala con el ordenador sobre los muslos y con su mascota descansando a su lado. Siempre que estaba en su apartamento sólo con Tom, el animal no se despegaba de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Hacía unos minutos había empezado a bostezar. No era temprano, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo en realidad, pero en esa situación le apetecía una siesta y alejar su ya cansada vista del brillante monitor. Fue entonces cuando escuchó música provenir del exterior. Se sorprendió, no sabía que el vecindario era así de ruidoso, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto. La canción era alegre y lo ayudó a despabilarse ya que le entraron ganas de mover su cuerpo entumecido por quedarse largo rato en la misma posición y bailar. Se acercó a la ventana tarareando al ritmo de la melodía para ver qué sucedía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"So raise your glass if you are wrong,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"In all the right ways,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"All my underdogs,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"We will never be, never be anything but loud/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"And nitty gritty dirty little freaks/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR"Just come on and come on and raise your glass/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Al otro lado del callejón, un chico cantaba y bailaba como si su vida se fuera en ello. Kurt pensó que un ángel había caído del cielo; era completamente apuesto y sus rizos lo hacían lucir muy sexy. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sonreír. Le gustaba lo que veía, su vecino parecía una persona feliz y su felicidad era contagiosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Siempre le había sido difícil empezar la semana. Es decir, ¿quién puede coger el ritmo de trabajo un lunes cuando el domingo haces lo que quieres? El morocho siempre se planteaba qué sucedería si a alguien se le ocurriese definir el lunes como un día de "re-conexión" con las actividades diarias, un día en el que, por ejemplo, se trabaje medio tiempo y la otra mitad del día se pueda utilizar para asimilar que ya debía volver a la rutina. Sí, sonaba raro, pero Blaine no se detenía al momento de admitir que se consideraba lo bastante perezoso como para pensar esa clase de locuras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Llegó a su apartamento y repitió lo que hacía siempre al regresar: colgó el abrigo, dejó el bolso por ahí, tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y comenzó a desanudar la pajarita y a alborotar sus rizos aún peinados prolijamente por la gomina que le colocaban en el set antes de grabar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¡Salie! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ya llegué! ―le avisó a su mascota sin un verdadero fin, ya que era obvio que el animal descansaba sobre la cama y que no se movería hasta que Blaine se acercara y lo mimara un rato―. ¡He traído visitas!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Deja de darle explicaciones al gato, Blaine ―dijo el rubio riendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Cállate, Sam ―se defendió el más bajo lanzando una carcajada al sentirse algo ridículo―. ¿Quieres buscar algo para beber en el refrigerador? Voy a ponerme cómodo ―sugirió Blaine ingresando a su habitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¿Estás hablándole a Salem o esta vez te dirigías a mí? ―bromeó Sam caminando hacia la cocina en busca de los refrescos que su amigo le había encargado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¡No puedo escucharte, estoy aquí con Salem dándome amor! ―contestó el morocho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Su amistad se remontaba a sus años en el instituto. Asistían al mismo curso aunque nunca habían reparado en el otro. Se eran indiferentes hasta aquel día en el corredor. Uno de los jugadores de football había decidido que era hora de molestar al primer perdedor que se cruzase en su camino. Y ahí estaba Blaine, guardando libros de la clase de la que acababa de salir en su locker, cuando la puerta del mismo golpeó su cara. Se giró aún algo confundido y otro golpe fue asestado en su rostro, pero esta vez fue el puño del imbécil el que chocó contra su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos que ya estaban llorosos por el dolor y vio que su agresor era acompañado por tres idiotas que reían de su situación. Uno de ellos hizo un movimiento para volver a golpearlo, pero alguien se interpuso y lo detuvo. Lo siguiente que recuerda es estar en el baño mientras el rubio que lo había defendido lo ayudaba a enjuagar su cara con agua fresca y limpiaba su propia nariz que sangraba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¿Por qué me ayudaste? ―preguntó ingenuamente Blaine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Creí que era lo correcto. ¿Por qué debería permitir que te agredieran? ―Evans se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su gesto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¿Te han hecho mucho daño?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Tranquilo, sólo un pequeño golpe en mi nariz. Siempre me sucede. Vamos, te acompaño a clase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"De camino al aula intercambiaron algunas palabras y descubrieron que tenían un programa muy parecido. Desde entonces, cada clase que compartían se sentaban en el mismo escritorio. Hacían los trabajos grupales juntos y estudiaban de igual manera para los exámenes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Blaine comenzó a creer que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una amistad con Sam, aunque luego descubrió que sólo se debía a la sensación de protección y cariño que el rubio le transmitía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"A pesar de los esfuerzos de Evans por evitarlo, Blaine decidió cambiarse a la Academia Dalton cuando los abusos se tornaron insoportables, aunque mantuvieron su relación y el cambio sólo produjo que se unieran aún más. Tanto así que cuando terminaron el instituto viajaron juntos a Nueva York, Sam persiguiendo su sueño de ser modelo y Blaine en busca de comenzar su carrera en el mundo del espectáculo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Anderson ya había saciado su necesidad de algo del cariño de Salem cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa que traía de la calle para ponerse una sudadera y un jogging./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¿Quieres jugo de naranja o prefieres un café? ―gritó Sam desde la cocina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¡Jugo, Sam! ―contestó Blaine también alzando la voz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Terminaba de vestirse cuando se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana de casualidad. La luz estaba prendida como el día en que descubrió que el apartamento había sido ocupado, pero esta vez sí se veía a alguien allí. Se acercó más al vidrio para observar mejor. Un castaño cargaba un gato atigrado y jugaba con él en la sala de estar. Luego de un momento, el chico se agachó y desapareció de su campo de visión por un segundo, y cuando se incorporó ya no cargaba al minino. Pudo apreciarlo unos instantes, era realmente atractivo. Se encontraban a algunos cuantos metros de distancia y aun así se podía distinguir que su vecino cuidaba de su piel. Se notaba su buen gusto a través de su atuendo y debía admitir que no a cualquiera se le vería tan bien ese conjunto de prendas puesto. Parecía tranquilo y transmitía mucha paz, algo que escaseaba en una vida agitada como la que llevaba Blaine gracias a su profesión y su trabajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¿Y bien? ¿Vas a abandonarme aquí? En serio Salem está usurpando mi protagonismo en tu vida ―se quejó Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¡Lo siento! ―se lamentó Blaine, que en realidad amaba el sentido del humor de su amigo―. Prometo dedicarme sólo a ti las próximas horas ―dijo conduciéndose hacia el comedor donde lo esperaba Evans, no sin antes echar una última mirada hacia la ventana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"No pudo evitar sonreír./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"La cena había estado fantástica. Como Kurt llegaba tarde del trabajo ese día, habían encargado unas pizzas a domicilio. Todos quedaron encantados con la adquisición del anfitrión, conversaron y rieron toda la velada. Cuando la familia del castaño dejó su apartamento éste decidió tomar un baño para relajarse y luego ir a la cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Por la mañana había asistido a una de sus clases en NYADA, luego de la cual contaba con un par de horas libres antes de ir a trabajar a las oficinas de Vogue. Rachel conocía los horarios de su amigo y había decidido invitarlo a almorzar. Hacia el mediodía, ambos se reunían en el patio de comidas del centro comercial./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―No me dijiste por qué nos citamos aquí, podríamos haber ido a Breadstix ―cuestionó Hummel mientras caminaban mirando vidrieras con Berry aferrada a su brazo derecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Bueno, quería obsequiarte algo. Ya sabes, estás acomodándote en tu nuevo apartamento y me pareció oportuno un regalo. Además el otro día noté que no tenías cortinas y sabía que no te tomarías el tiempo de venir a comprarlas si no te veías obligado a hacerlo ―explicó Rachel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Luego de recorrer varias tiendas, terminaron seleccionando un juego de cortinas beige que iban a juego con el tapizado del sofá que se encontraba en la sala de estar de Kurt. No eran oscuras, pero no dejarían ver hacia el interior del hogar del castaño, que era la funcionalidad que Rachel estaba buscando específicamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―No es necesario, Rachel. En serio. Puedo comprarlas luego, no tengo dinero ahora conmigo pero puedo volver otro día ―seguía intentando convencerla de no efectuar la compra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Sh. Te he dicho que es un regalo. Y... Me preocupa que tu vecino sea cualquier degenerado y tenga la capacidad de observar qué sucede en tu apartamento ―se justificó ella entregándole el dinero correspondiente al valor de las cortinas a la mujer que los había atendido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―No es ningún degenerado ―enseguida refutó Hummel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"De pronto se sentía molesto y no sabía a qué se debía. Su amiga siempre había sido algo entrometida y eso nunca había causado problemas entre ellos, pero él sentía como si en ese momento se estuviese metiendo con su intimidad. ¿Por qué no podía decidir él si quería o no que su vecino mirara hacia el interior de su apartamento?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Lo pensó mejor. No quería contarle que ya sabía quién vivía en el edificio de al lado y que le parecía atractivo, divertido y alegre. El moreno no sabía que él lo había visto, pero aun así Kurt consideraba que era un secreto entre ellos y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo. Entonces respondió más tranquilo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Sólo... Uno no puede ir por la vida desconfiando de la gente. Soy nuevo en el vecindario y me gustaría hacer amigos y ser amable, no voy a comenzar a tildar de degenerado a todo el que se cruce en mi camino porque no me ayudará a hacerlo. Además te dije que jamás está en su apartamento, nunca veo la luz prendida ―explicó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor se su cadera y con el cabello aún húmedo. El agua estaba bastante caliente y eso había provocado que el espejo se empañara, por lo que tomó sus cremas y las llevó consigo a la sala donde había colocado otro con un lindo marco para completar la decoración del cuarto. Antes de empezar con eso, decidió acercarse a la ventana. La noche estaba hermosa y circulaba una brisa agradable, así que no sólo corrió las cortinas que Rachel le obligó a colocar antes de que llegasen las pizzas para la cena, sino que también abrió los vidrios. Luego de eso regresó a su actividad, comenzando con el rutinario proceso de aplicar los diferentes productos de belleza sobre su piel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Tom se bajó del sofá donde descansaba y empezó a caminar entre las piernas de Kurt, ronroneando y exigiendo atención. El castaño no pudo resistirse a esa demostración de cariño, así que abandonó lo que hacía y tomó al felino en sus brazos. De pronto escuchó una voz ajena que provenía del exterior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―em¡Hey, Salie! ¡Llegué! ¡Hola, Sal! ¿Cómo has estado, eh? ¿Quién me extrañó? ¿Tú me extrañaste?/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Kurt miró por la ventana hacia el otro edificio. El moreno jugaba con un gatito negro, mucho más pequeño que Tommy. Su ventana también estaba abierta y por eso pudo escuchar lo que le decía a su mascota mientras la sostenía y acariciaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Se lo quedó mirando un momento y sonrió. No lo conocía y sólo lo había visto dos veces pero eso había sido suficiente para que su vecino ya le cayera de maravilla. Se entretuvo tanto apreciando la vista que no reparó en que al otro lado ya se habían percatado de su insistente mirada hacia la habitación del apartamento que tenía enfrente. Cuando el moreno posó también sus ojos en Kurt, le sonrió y agitó la patita de su mascota a modo de saludo, el castaño se sonrojó por completo. No supo cómo reaccionar por unos segundos, hasta que copió el gesto del primero y obligó a Tom a mover su patita de un lado a otro para saludarlo también./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Últimamente las grabaciones seguían siendo igual de agotadoras y muchas veces llegaba muy tarde a casa a causa de tener que realizar escenas por la noche, pero eso no quitaba la sonrisa del rostro de Anderson./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Siempre había seguido la misma rutina, las llaves a la mesa, colgar el abrigo, arrojar el bolso en cualquier lado, desanudar la pajarita y desordenar sus rulos. Pero a partir de aquella noche en que se vieron mutuamente por primera vez, luego de darse una ducha se dirigía a su habitación, cargaba a Salem en sus brazos y se acercaba al vidrio. A veces tardaba unos minutos, pero nunca le fallaba. El castaño del apartamento al otro lado del callejón aparecía en su ventana cargando al igual que él a su gatito. Ambos hacían que sus mascotas agitaran sus patitas para saludarse. A veces tan sólo era eso, otras pasaban un rato observándose el uno al otro, pero todos los días acudían al encuentro como si de una cita se tratase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Blaine debía reconocer que adoraba ese pacto silencioso que se había formado entre él y el castaño, y que cada vez que lo veía más lo atraía la idea de conocerlo de verdad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Hacía unas cuantas semanas que los sábados ya no parecían tan agotadores. En realidad, Kurt había empezado a esperar ese día con ganas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"No, no había dejado de tener trabajo extra de Vogue que resolver, sus ansias por que llegue el fin de semana se debían a otra cosa. No existía sábado en el que el moreno no alegre su día con una canción entretenida y con su voz, que era para Kurt el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado jamás./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Desde que comenzaron los extraños pero encantadores encuentros por las noches para saludarse agitando las patitas de sus mascotas, los sábados también habían cambiado. El chico de rizos no sólo aparecía en su habitación con elementos de limpieza, sino que, al ser consciente de ser observado por Hummel, le dedicaba miradas divertidas, bailaba para hacerlo reír y jamás olvidaba abrir la ventana para que lo escuchase cantar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Esa noche, Kurt aún no había cenado cuando vio a su vecino acercarse al vidrio con el gatito negro en brazos. Sonrió y también cogió a Tom para saludarse como lo hacían diariamente. Agitaron las patitas de sus mascotas como siempre, aunque esta vez el moreno se apresuró por bajar al animal al suelo y hacerle a Kurt una seña para que lo esperase. Desapareció por la puerta de la habitación. Al volver traía consigo una hoja. Luego de uno o dos minutos tenía en la mano un avioncito de papel que lanzó en dirección a la ventana del castaño. Hummel dejó a Tom en el sofá y recogió el papel que aterrizó en el centro de su sala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"En realidad no sabía por qué nunca habían intentado hablarse, él podía escucharlo perfectamente cuando cantaba o cuando regresaba a su apartamento y saludaba a su mascota. Enseguida se le ocurrió que no considerarían sus vecinos algo agradable escuchar su conversación y que sería raro comunicarse de esa forma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"En el papel ponía:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="ES-AR""¿Has cenado? Porque no pienso desperdiciar tu compañía si no lo has hecho. ¿Qué dices si vamos a Breadstix? Yo invito. Espero tu respuesta. Blaine"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Al pie de la nota había un número de celular. Kurt sonrió y enseguida envió su respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Hummel salió del edificio a la hora que habían acordado para tener ambos tiempo de prepararse. Blaine lo esperaba en la acera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Se saludaron con un abrazo. En realidad hacía tanto compartían esos pequeños momentos juntos que ya parecía que se conocían./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Es raro, ¿no crees? ―preguntó Kurt mientras comenzaban a caminar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span lang="ES-AR"―Sí, es raro. Pero Salem se enfadó y me prohibió seguir utilizándolo para verte ―bromeó el más bajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"Blaine no tardó en juntar coraje y tomar tímidamente la mano de Kurt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR"No se habían dado cuenta, pero sus vidas se habían unido para siempre desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron a través de sus ventanas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-AR" /span/p 


End file.
